<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>give me a minute or an hour by yawnralphio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081886">give me a minute or an hour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawnralphio/pseuds/yawnralphio'>yawnralphio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober20 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, buddie, fictober20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawnralphio/pseuds/yawnralphio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a short visit to El Paso, Eddie wants to show Buck something special.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober20 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>give me a minute or an hour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"We're here for two days," Buck complained, trailing after Eddie toward an old beat up pickup. "Can't this wait?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie shook his head and pulled open the passenger door. It had a sticking point and required a bit of muscle and leverage to convince it to open. He gestured to the seat, and Buck sighed as he climbed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The problem wasn't the length of their stay, but rather the weather. A rare rainstorm was due the following night, and they were on the last flight out the day after that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had to be tonight, but Eddie didn't tell him any of that. He rounded the back of the truck, sparing only a glance into the bed to make sure his request had been honored. Once he'd pulled himself into the driver's seat, he lowered the visor and caught the keys in his hand. The truck rumbled to life a few seconds later and he pointed them towards their destination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck busied himself with the sights. He understood by now that sometimes Eddie didn't want to talk, and it didn't seem to matter why, he waited it out every time. It was one of the things that fell into place for them early on, something his late wife had never seemed to realize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie drove them outside the city limits and up onto a ridge on the edge of town. On one side of the road lay the city, and on the other the plains. They climbed higher and higher away from the lights and the sounds of civilization, until all that remained was the sky above them laden with stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled onto a dirt side road, took it all the way to the end, and finally came to a stop near an old, gnarled tree with bare branches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are we doing out here?" Buck asked, peering up at the branches above them. "Are you going to murder me where no one will ever find me?" He grinned at Eddie, eyes and teeth glinting in the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe," Eddie allowed, smiling back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck sat back in his seat after giving it some more thought. "What are you up to, Diaz," he muttered to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me show you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shoved open his door and hopped out, and hurried around to the other side to wrench Buck's door loose. His attention shifted immediately to the bed of the truck and what lay waiting for them. He climbed up with practiced ease, having done it hundreds of time in his younger years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Am I supposed to come up there?" Buck asked dubiously. He leaned against the side of the truck and looked up at Eddie, lit only by the moon and stars above.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only if you want to stargaze with me," Eddie replied, crouching down to fix the spread of heavy blankets and one old, lumpy futon mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck raised an eyebrow at him. "You planned this," he guessed, following Eddie's path up to straddle the side wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What, you thought I'd bring you to Texas without pulling all my tricks?" Eddie clicked his tongue and stepped over to where Buck sat. He bent over and put his hands on his knees, bringing their faces level with one another. "We've only got two days, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cariño</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I gotta make it count."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck let out a breath and leaned closer, tipping his head for a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Patience," Eddie said, smirking as he ducked away. He crouched down and fell back onto the blankets, testing their cushion first and holding his hand out second. "Come here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't need to be told twice. Buck scrambled to pull his leg over the side of the truck and threw himself down beside Eddie eagerly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they'd both gotten comfortable, Eddie let out a breath he'd been holding ever since they left Los Angeles. Going home wasn't the hardest part, although recent tensions with his parents hadn't made it any easier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the traveling that he hated the most. Chris wasn't able to tote his own luggage just yet, and Eddie hated checking a bag, so it was always a challenge to pack clothes for the both of them into one duffel bag. After that hurdle came TSA, which was bad enough when he flew alone. Taking Chris through them always had him at the end of his patience. They eyed Christopher's walking aids with open suspicion or worse, disdain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then came the actual going home part, after they landed in Texas and took the long taxi ride out to the house Eddie had grown up in. Several aunts and uncles were there when they pulled up out front, too impatient to wait for the party the following day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been hours since he could just sit and hold Buck's hand and not have to worry about being late or going to the wrong terminal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie took in a deep breath of crisp, cool air and sighed audibly. His mind wandered back to the present, and he realized Buck was staring at the side of his head after another slow breath. He smiled slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How much longer are you gonna look at me instead of this sky?" Eddie muttered, almost afraid that speaking too loudly would break the spell of calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck snorted softly and turned onto his side. He pressed the length of his body against Eddie's and stretched his leg across Eddie's hips, bringing them ever closer. His cold nose nuzzled into Eddie's cheek, and when he spoke, he matched Eddie's quiet tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baby, you could give me a minute or an hour, and it still wouldn't be enough."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blunt words hit Eddie where they always did. His chest ached sweetly and he closed his eyes, savoring the feeling. Buck was good at making Eddie feel like he was standing in sunlight even in pure darkness. His love washed over Eddie and stunned him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck slid his hand up Eddie's chest and cupped his cheek, pulling Eddie around until their lips met. He wrapped his arm around Buck's shoulders as they kissed and took their time. There was no need to hurry, nothing pressing to get back to. There were just the two of them, and what had fostered between them over the last several months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they parted several minutes later, Buck pressed their foreheads together, his thumb stroking lightly over Eddie's skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look up," Eddie whispered, rubbing his nose against Buck's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck relented. He turned onto his back with a smile and took Eddie's hand, linking their fingers together.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="https://yawnralphio.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>.</p><p>Reblog <a href="https://yawnralphio.tumblr.com/post/632265801917988864/17-give-me-a-minute-or-an-hour-fox-911-were">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>